


Игра всерьез

by soul_of_spring, WTF HP Advneturers 2020 (HP_Adventurers)



Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2020: Мини R-NC-21 [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Humor, Post-Hogwarts, Quidditch, Rare Pairings, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:27:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22713817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_of_spring/pseuds/soul_of_spring, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Advneturers%202020
Summary: Что делать, если запал на девушку, которая играет в квиддич и курит трубку? Поздравить ее с Днем святого Валентина, конечно же.
Relationships: Katie Bell/Blaise Zabini, Marcus Flint/Oliver Wood
Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2020: Мини R-NC-21 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630429
Comments: 14
Kudos: 5





	Игра всерьез

Все, о чем может думать Блейз, когда Кэти Белл несется с кволлфом к воротам, — как же он хочет ее трахнуть. 

Черт знает, что его так зацепило в Белл: да, фигура хороша, но далеко не идеальна. Она не блондинка, нисколько не похожа на Дафну, и вообще не его типаж. Но когда Белл с довольным смешком запрыгивала на метлу, Блейз не мог избавиться от желания закинуть эти шикарные ноги себе на плечи.

Становиться менеджером Паддлмир Юнайтед было точно самой отвратительной идеей из всех возможных. Спасибо Маркусу, который переживал за питание и самочувствие своего ненаглядного Вуда, и по старой дружбе уговорил Блейза согласиться на эту работу. Но разве полгода назад он мог предположить, к чему это приведет?

Раньше все его знания о Белл ограничивались одним фактом: юркий и ловкий охотник гриффиндорской сборной, способный уделать Блетчли одной левой. Тогда он не знал, что Кэти легка на подъем, смешлива и может перепить Маркуса. Тогда Блейз не думал, что у него всего одна мозговая извилина и что после пары задушевных разговоров об отношениях в компании Вуда и Маркуса, вместо того, чтобы страдать по бывшей, он будет представлять Белл в своей постели. 

В стремлении отвлечься Блейз даже дважды ужинал с Асторией: и Дафну побесить, и снова переключиться на свой типаж. Но это не помогло, потому что Кэти Белл со своей милой улыбкой мозолила ему глаза каждый день. «Ты в порядке, Блейз?», «Наши капризы тебя совсем достали, Блейз?», «Я знаю, как нелегко быть нянькой для Олли, Блейз — Флинт должен тебе за это бутылку выдержанного огневиски». 

Только эта забота раздражала. Блейзу казалось, что Кэти просто играла с ним: мать всегда учила его, что женщины с легкостью считывают заинтересованность мужчин. А Блейз привык держать все под контролем: он — менеджер команды, он должен управлять Кэти, а не наоборот. 

Звук свистка в туманном небе отвлек Блейза от дурацких мыслей, и он быстро и собранно начать делать свою работу: проверять исправность метел, пульс почти не отдыхающего Вуда и самочувствие остальных. 

— Выглядишь неважно, — Кэти, как и всегда, подошла последней и попыталась потрепать его по волосам, но Блейз хмуро отстранился.

— Со мной все нормально, — рявкнул он, и Кэти, пожав плечами, уселась на скамейку для отдыха на поле.

— Со мной тем более, — нисколько не обидевшись, заметила она и, как ни в чем не бывало, выдала стандартный отчет: — Летала на одной скорости, дышу нормально, голова не кружится. 

— Чудесно, — процедил Блейз, делая пометки в блокноте.

— У тебя точно все в порядке? — с заботливыми нотками в голосе спросила Кэти, и Блейз снова почувствовал нескрываемое раздражение. Она не могла не замечать, так зачем строила из себя дуру?!

— Ты знаешь, как я не люблю, когда ко мне прикасаются, — рыкнул он.

Кэти ехидно глядела на него, и Блейз понимал, что она вспоминает их дурацкий «баттл» в маггловском караоке против Маркуса и Вуда. Они тогда знатно напились и в обнимку орали песню «This love», которая определенно звучала круче, чем у безголосого Вуда. И Блейз совсем не возмущался, что Кэти прикасалась к нему.

Стоило тогда попытаться ее поцеловать — может быть, стало бы понятно, зря или не зря его мучения. Но после Дафны Блейз совсем не был уверен, что готов к чему-то значимее веселого перепихона, а для такого не стоит выбирать девушку, с которой еще предстоит работать. 

— Ты пойдешь в субботу на вечеринку? — спросила Кэти, доставая из кармана что-то похожее на трубку.

— Четырнадцатого? — переспросил Блейз, подсчитывая числа в голове. — А день получше они выбрать не могли?

— Ну, Дэвид не виноват, что родился в этот дурацкий и глупый день святого Валентина, — хмыкнула Кэти и закурила. Блейз удивленно приподнял брови, когда она, чуть закашлявшись, выпустила изо рта клубы дыма. 

Это настолько контрастировало с Дафной, которая завораживающе и изящно затягивалась тонкими сигаретами, что Блейз взбесился еще больше. Призвав трубку с помощью «Акцио», он вытряхнул из нее табак и рыкнул:

— В следующий раз я его тебе на голову высыплю!

— Да что с тобой такое? — возмущенно воскликнула Кэти.

— Моя работа заключается в том, чтобы никто из вас не гробил свое здоровье, в том числе и ты! Откуда она у тебя вообще?

— Во-первых, ты не мой отец, чтобы допрашивать меня таким образом, во-вторых, это всего лишь старенькая трубка бабушки Белл, — Кэти вскочила на ноги и грозно прищурилась. — А в-третьих, если у тебя не получилось завалить Асторию, чтобы насолить бывшей, — это не повод хамить всем окружающим. 

— А переходить на работе на личности — непрофессионально, дорогая, — усмехнулся Блейз.

— Придурок, — Кэти развернулась и быстрым шагом направилась в сторону раздевалки, а Блейз почти был готов почувствовать себя идиотом, но злость Кэти на него откровенно радовала. Гораздо лучше сопливой показательной заботы. 

— Она ведь тебе это припомнит, Забини, — с явным удовольствием в голосе заговорил Вуд, который, как выяснилось, наблюдал за этой перепалкой. 

— А не пойти ли тебе…

— Куда мне надо пойти, я обязательно пойду, — хохотнул Вуд, — вечером. Это тебе ничего не светит, если будешь продолжать в том же духе. Ну, кроме того, что Кэти в следующий раз тебе заодно пару зубов выбьет. 

— Ты всерьез считаешь, что меня это беспокоит?

— Блейз, — проникновенно произнес Вуд, — да ты ее глазами каждую тренировку жрешь. И радуйся, что пока это заметил только я. 

Похлопав его по плечу, Вуд пошел в раздевалку, оставляя Блейза на поле в одиночестве. И вот теперь он действительно чувствовал себя идиотом. 

***

Блейз отдавал себе отчет, что совершенно зря попрется на эту вечеринку, но ему хотелось увидеть Кэти. Точнее, убедиться, что она пьянствует с собратьями по квиддичу, а не проводит сопливый и тошнотворный вечер в обществе какого-то преданного поклонника.

И Кэти его не подвела: сидела за импровизированной барной стойкой в гостиной Дэвида, попивала виски и практически демонстративно не глядела в сторону Блейза. Почему-то его это позабавило, и, поздоровавшись со всеми желающими, он сел рядом с Кэти.

— Все еще дуешься? — усмехнулся Блейз. 

— А с чего мне это делать? — в зеленых глазах Кэти отражалось деланое равнодушие, но Блейз слишком хорошо ее знал.

— Предположим, я немного погорячился.

— Да неужто, — Кэти скептически фыркнула. 

— Раскурим трубку мира? — Блейз не удержался от улыбки и протянул Кэти трубку бабушки Белл и табак с ароматом вишни.

— А как же мое здоровье?

— Ну так сегодня у меня выходной.

***

Рассказывать Кэти, как курить трубку, было еще веселее, чем спорить с ней о чем-то. Она смешно морщила нос и задорно хихикала, когда Блейз учил ее правильно затягиваться. И его уроки не прошли даром: после десятой затяжки Кэти перестала кашлять и, судя по расслабленным плечам, наконец начала получать удовольствие от курения. Некстати подумалось, что лучше бы он сейчас учил ее получать удовольствие от чего-то другого, и, стремясь отвлечься, Блейз быстро спросил:

— А где же наш пример для подражания всем романтичным парам на свете?

— Где и должен быть в День святого Валентина, — засмеялась Кэти. — У Олли какой-то сюрприз для Маркуса: что-то про незабываемый вид на Лондон. 

— Дилетант, потащит его небось на «Лондонский глаз». Надо было посоветоваться со мной.

— Неужели ты такой знаток Лондона? — с интересом спросила Кэти, передавая ему трубку. 

— Если ты не сидела на галерее Тауэрского моста, весело болтая ногами, — Блейз с удовольствием затянулся любимым табаком, — ты не видела Лондон. 

— Тогда мне пора рыдать, рвать на себе волосы и скатываться в депрессию, — схватившись за сердце, пошутила Кэти. 

— Пока еще нет — ведь я могу отвести тебя туда, — сказал Блейз и только потом понял, как это прозвучало. Почти как приглашение на свидание. 

— Сейчас?.. — спросила Кэти, и Блейз явственно увидел провокационный огонек в ее глазах.

— Почему бы и нет?..

***

Они сидели на мосту, и Кэти куталась в предложенное Блейзом пальто. Рассказывая давно заученную чушь о Тауэре, Блейз вспоминал давние слова матери: «Любовь — это игра, и проигрывает в ней тот, кто воспринимает ее всерьез». 

Помня об этом, рядом с Дафной Блейз делал все, чтобы не проиграть, хотя и сходил с ума от одного подернутого поволокой взгляда. В Кэти же, наоборот, не было никакой таинственности, но ее жажда жизни передавалась и ему. С ней было легко играть, спорить, даже соперничать — но не заботиться о сведении счетов. Возможно, поэтому Блейз так и хотел ее: от _такой_ игры они оба могли получить ни с чем не сравнимое удовольствие. 

— Пожалуй, становится прохладно, — заметил Блейз и набросил пальто на них вдвоем, прижимая удивленную Кэти к себе. Во всем был виноват чертов Вуд с его попытками задушевных разговоров, чертово раскуривание трубки и чертов День святого Валентина. Блейз отдавал отчет в очевидности своих намерений, но он уже устал мечтать о Кэти и одновременно шарахаться от нее. 

Пальцы Блейза заскользили по талии Кэти вверх, поглаживая ребра. Она коротко выдохнула, но не сделала попытки отстраниться. Блейз повернулся, любуясь ее аккуратным профилем. 

— А все-таки, — тихо спросил он, вспоминая разговор на тренировке, — почему ты не любишь День святого Валентина?

— Скорее, я к нему равнодушна, — Кэти нервно хмыкнула. — Никогда не видела в этом дне ничего особенного. Но, возможно, все дело в подростковых комплексах: нормальные валентинки я получала только от Оливера и всегда знала, что они только дружеские. 

— Думаю, мальчишки тебя просто побаивались. Даже я был наслышан о том, какая ты драчунья.

— Ой, иди ты, — Кэти со смешком пихнула его в бок, и Блейз перехватил ее ладонь, переплетая их пальцы. Улыбка сползла с лица Кэти, и несколько мгновений они молча смотрели друг на друга. Блейз выжидал, готовясь к сомнению в глазах Кэти, но его там не было. Смущение, любопытство, замешательство — что угодно, но ни малейшей неуверенности. 

Блейз приблизил к ней свое лицо, все еще ожидая, что его остановят. Но Кэти не сделала этого, а только лихорадочно вздохнула, когда он поцеловал ее. Это было лучше, чем он представлял в своих дурацких фантазиях: губы Кэти были мягкими и податливыми, а на языке чувствовался вкус так любимой Блейзом вишни. Они целовались медленно и неторопливо, узнавая друг друга, и это распаляло еще больше.

Блейз отстранился перевести дух и невольно залюбовался Кэти — растрепанная, с тяжело вздымавшейся грудью и припухшими от поцелуев губами — она была восхитительна.

— А руки все еще холодные, — охрипшим голосом произнес Блейз, поглаживая ее ладонь.

— Это ты так пытался помочь мне согреться? — приподняла бровь Кэти.

— Себе, пожалуй, тоже, — усмехнулся он. Кэти дразняще провела языком по его нижней губе, и Блейз стал целовать ее куда более жадно и требовательно, и Кэти, похоже, это нравилось.

— Не могу позволить даме околеть, — промурлыкал Блейз и, не переставая прижимать ее к себе, аппарировал в свою квартиру. Он был готов к тому, что Кэти сразу врежет ему и пошлет к черту, но, замерев на секунду в коридоре, она сбросила со своих плеч пальто и сделала шаг навстречу. 

Блейз провел ладонью по неприкрытому платьем участку спины и поцеловал Кэти в шею. Она глухо застонала и зарылась пальцами ему в волосы. Блейз проложил дорожку поцелуев до ключиц и обратно, чувствуя, как Кэти вздрагивает от удовольствия в его объятиях.

— Чего ты хочешь? — вкрадчиво спросил он, поглаживая ее плечи.

— Тебя, — выдохнула она, и дьявольский огонек в ее глазах подсказал Блейзу, что не один он мучился эти месяцы. Он потянул ее в спальню, мысленно жалея, что там нет никаких атрибутов романтики вроде свечей или шелковых простыней. Но Кэти это, кажется, не интересовало: она боролась с пуговицами на его рубашке и смотрела-смотрела-смотрела. Блейз был готов кончить от одного этого подернутого поволокой взгляда.

Застежки платья легко поддались, и оно соскользнуло к ногам Кэти. Блейз обхватил ее грудь и покрыл легкими поцелуями, облизывая соски. 

— Блейз, — простонала она, вцепившись ему в плечи. 

— Нравится? — спросил он и после удовлетворенного кивка прикусил сосок. — А так? 

Кэти откинула голову назад, позволяя ему продолжать, и копна ее длинных волос рассыпалась по спине. Блейз скользил руками по животу Кэти, бедрам, ягодицам, улавливая каждый лихорадочный выдох.

Он уложил Кэти на постель и, разведя ее ноги в стороны, неспешно вошел — миллиметр за миллиметром. Они синхронно застонали, и Блейз выдохнул:

— Как же давно я этого ждал…

— Не дольше, чем я, — хмыкнула Кэти и потянулась за поцелуем. Хотелось продлить удовольствие, но она так крепко обхватила его ногами, что Блейз инстинктивно задвигался быстрее. Его толчки становились все более рваными и хаотичными, а стоны Кэти — все громче. Они схватились друг за друга, будто это было единственным важным в мире. Когда она коротко вскрикнула, Блейз почувствовал, что и сам улетает куда-то за грань. 

Он обессилено рухнул рядом с Кэти и притянул ее в свои объятия. После такого не жалко было и умереть. 

— Теперь День святого Валентина нравится тебе немного больше? — спросил Блейз, рассматривая ее довольное лицо.

— Не думала, что за твоей маской циника на самом деле скрывается романтик, — рассмеялась Кэти. — Полагала, ты нежно пожелаешь мне спокойной ночи и посоветуешь собирать вещи и валить домой. 

— Не разочаровывай меня, Белл, — рыкнул он и прикусил ее за плечо. — Еще скажи, что не замечала. 

— Замечала, — кивнула Кэти, потрепав его по волосам. — Но не думала, что ты всерьез. Я ведь видела, как ты флиртуешь с женщинами, да и о твоих вкусах была наслышана. Не ты ли мне сказал, когда мы впервые вместе напились, что мне не хватает загадочной женственности? 

— Признаю свою вину целиком и полностью, — хохотнул Блейз. — В свое оправдание скажу только, что ты первая назвала меня идиотом, которого тянет на шлюховатых блондинок. 

— Какой ты, однако, обидчивый, — Кэти коротко его поцеловала. — Обещаю больше так не говорить. Тем более, что ты прав — теперь День святого Валентина нравится мне гораздо больше. 

— Завтра он тебе понравится больше, — подмигнул он ей, — ведь ночь еще не закончилась. 


End file.
